As You Go
by Oblitus Angeli
Summary: For as long as anyone can remember, Norrisville has been isolated from the rest of the world; nobody was allowed to enter or leave. The only thing keeping the entire town from falling into chaos is their only hope, an immortal ninja. AU.


**P** rologue

 **L** ong ago, there was an ordinary man who stumbled upon a great power. He greedily kept it to himself, and it corrupted him. He rose to power, causing terror and chaos among the people of Norrisville, which in turn, made him stronger. It seemed as though there was no hope.

Not long after the Sorcerer gained power, the Norisu Clan heard of his misdeeds and took it upon themselves to free the town of his reign. They trained in secret, planning out their attack. They taught those who wished to aid them the ways of the ninja through their enchanted book, the Ninjanomicon.

What the Norisu did not know, was that there was a traitor among them; he told the Sorcerer of their plans. The Sorcerer was enraged, he slew the traitor and plotted as to what he would do when an idea struck; he too would build an army and prepare for when the Norisu would strike.

On the day of the summer solstice, the Norisu attacked; they did not expect the Sorcerer to be ready for their attack, nor were they expecting to be outnumbered. The Norisu put up a great fight, but in the end, those without honor and who fought dirty overpowered them.

During the battle, the youngest and most foolish of the Norisu Clan who had been forbidden to fight in the war, challenged the Sorcerer to a duel; the terms being that whoever lost would be banished from the town forever. The Sorcerer accepted, not knowing that the young Ninja was connected to the Tengu, a powerful bird yokai*. The young Ninja unleashed the Tengu, and it possessed a coward who hid at the beginning of the battle. The young Ninja commanded the yokai to attack the Sorcerer and the duel began.

The battle raged on, the young Ninja and Sorcerer fighting in the thick of it. The foolish Ninja did not notice when his side of the war started to become overpowered, for he was too focused on the Sorcerer, wanting to make his family proud, unaware that his family was being killed off as he fought.

Soon, he gained the upper hand, he would win this war and the Sorcerer would be gone forever! However, the Ninja was distracted when he heard a familiar voice scream, he turned to the source of the sound, finally noticing that his side of the war had lost, and that they were surrounded by the unmoving bodies of his comrades. The Sorcerer took advantage of the fact that the Ninja was distracted and stabbed him. The Ninja screamed in agony as he fell; the Tengu, feeling the Ninja's pain released its host and returned to its home, the Eye of the Tengu, to escape it.

The Sorcerer laughed and snatched the Eye from the Ninja's hand, claiming it as his prize. He mocked the Ninja as he attempted to get back up, fear instilled in his eyes. He allowed the Ninja to live, knowing that it would be a worse fate than death for him.

The Sorcerer called two of his monsters to come forth, he mounted one and commanded the other to take the Ninja. He rode out to the edge of the town, and had the Ninja dropped; he slowly picked himself up, dizzy from blood loss. The Sorcerer created a magical barrier and pushed the Ninja out to the other side of it.

When the Sorcerer turned to leave, the Ninja spoke up, he promised to return and free the people from the Sorcerer's reign in 800 years. The Sorcerer laughed, claiming that the Ninja would die before then. He turned and left the Ninja stranded on the outside, unaware to just how special the young Ninja really was. And that was a very long time ago…

* * *

Over the years, the Sorcerer began to forget about the Ninja's promise, and that was his first mistake; his second, was that he entrusted one of his most loyal servant's family- the Mcfist family, that is, as the head of security of the town.

The Mcfists' proposed the idea to construct great walls around the city to prevent unwanted guests from entering and citizens from leaving. The Sorcerer was delighted with the idea and commanded that they be built immediately.

The Mcfist family was in charge of whom and what was let into the city; the Sorcerer allowed Norrisville only two entrances, one at the most eastern side of the town, and one at the west. The few people allowed to enter and leave the city were the Sorcerer- and the Mcfist's most loyal and important assets. Many unauthorized people have tried- and still do – attempt to escape the town through these entrances. Sadly, they were all caught and imprisoned- or worse, turned into mindless beasts for the Sorcerer to command.

Half the city was (and still is) destroyed due to the great battle between the Norisu Clan and the Sorcerer. The ruins of what once was are now inhabited by many of the Sorcerer's 'pets', the rest roam Norrisville freely, causing chaos and fear as they please.

The people of Norrisville were – and are still – kept on a tight leash, all their calls, texts, e-mails, video chats and letters are carefully watched, and at the slightest chance that someone could possibly be conspiring against the Sorcerer, they are put under lockdown surveillance until they are proven guilty or are cleared of suspicion.

Other than being closely monitored, tracked, terrorized, forced into labor, and live in constant fear, knowing that anyone could turn into a monster at any given moment, the citizens of Norrisville live somewhat normal lives.

Now that you've been brought up to date, dear Reader, enjoy the story as it unfolds and all _Their_ plans fall apart.

 **A/N: IT'S ALIIIVVVVEEE! Hi :3 I am indeed not dead (I swear, this is the longest thing I've ever written O-O Seriously, 2 pages). So sorry for not updating this for so long but a combination of laziness, school, family drama and hey look a squirrel! tend to distract you from writing fanfiction. But I'm back now! Maybe. I got this idea while reading a 9GN fic, go figure. Depending on how many people like this, I'll continue this. So if you like this and want to see more review and let me know :D**

 ***yokai is a type of Japanese demon.**


End file.
